


[Podfic] I Want You To Want Me (by pandacowhipster)

by melthedestroyer



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 13:03:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melthedestroyer/pseuds/melthedestroyer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek isn’t used to wanting things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] I Want You To Want Me (by pandacowhipster)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Want You To Want Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/485070) by [pandacowhipster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandacowhipster/pseuds/pandacowhipster). 



Download link: http://www.mediafire.com/?5h79e80tuef478h  
Title: I Want You To Want Me  
Author: pandacowhipster / fuckingniara  
Reader: melthedestroyer  
Fandom: Teen Wolf  
Pairing: Stiles/Derek  
Length: ~20mins (~3700 words)  
File: ~21MB mp3  
Original text: http://archiveofourown.org/works/485070

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually my first podfic, though it's my 3rd to be uploaded. I recorded it with my crappy webcam mic (as this was before my brother got his awesome XBOX Live headset) and I’m a complete newb with Audacity, so sorry about any quality weirdness there. 
> 
> Niara writes the cutest fic, you guys. And she is Queen of the AUs.
> 
> Constructive criticism, pointers, suggestions, etc., all welcome and asked for.


End file.
